Temporality
by AGirlLostInTime
Summary: A maurader's era story with James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, and lots of drama. Based off of ssserpensortiaaa's prompt. Please read and review! As of now pretty appropriate, will deal with some child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! Yes I have vanished for quite a while, but I'm baaack. Here is a story I am starting based off of tumblr user_ **ssserpensortiaaa** ' _s prompt. (_ __ _) I am going to try and make it a multi-chapter thing, so I hope you enjoy!_

 **Chapter 1**

"Um hi. I'm really sorry to bother you two, but all the other compartments are full, and could I just sit in here? I promise I won't bother you all." Remus grimaced at the formality in his tone, and looked down at his feet to avoid the eyes of everyone else in the compartment. Across from him sat a concerned James Potter and Sirius Black.

Sirius was the first to break the silence with a gentle smile and, "Of course mate, I'm sure you won't be a bother. What's your name anyway?"

"Hi, I'm Remus."

"Hello Remus I'm Sirius, and this is James."

"Nice to meet you!", said James finally finding his voice.

Sirius took in the appearance of the small boy sat across from him. He had sandy blonde hair and a nervous disposition. His clothes were clearly too small, and his eyes were chocolate brown. Sirius looked at James and it was decided They may not have been best friends for long, but they were already on the same page. Remus was officially their friend. They sat and chatted for a bit before the trolley lady came with snacks. James bought half of the trolley to share with his new friends, upon hearing that Sirius wasn't hungry, and Remus had no money. Before Sirius or James had even finished a licorice wand Remus had finished three chocolate bars.

"Damn Remus, that's some serious skill right there." Sirius snorted at his own pun. Remus blushed and smiled shyly.

"Sorry. Guess I am a little hungry."

"Sorry? That was AMAZING!", said James while beaming. "I wish I had that talent." The ice was broken, and soon the group was laughing and chatting amicably. Little over an hour later a rather short and squat boy ran in panting heavily.

"Please don't let her hurt me!", he squeaked out while clutching a licorice wand.

"Come on pipsqueak. Just give me the wand, and we're even." Standing at the door was a petite girl with ebony black hair, and dark green eyes. She wore a sneer like it was the only facial expression she had ever known, and her eyes were boring into the small boy's. Sirius stood up. He may not have any clue about this child, but he didn't like the tone of this girl. It reminded him too much of his mother.

"Hey. How about you leave him alone?" Two sets of eye stared at each other before the girl rolled hers.

"Fine. It wasn't worth having to come into contact with you anyway."

She stalked off while the small boy let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks! My name is Peter." The group slowly returned back to conversation, but Sirius couldn't shake the feeling that he somehow knew this girl.

 _I hope you liked it! Please review, and if you want to talk feel free to go to my tumblr: .com Sorry it is so short! Bye!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Hello again, I know the first chapter wasn't the greatest, but I still went ahead and wrote chapter 2 because I really love this idea! I would really love some feedback in order to fix this a bit, so please review! Thanks so much, enjoy the chapter._

Slowly, the train pulled into the Hogsmeade Station. Sirius robes were disheveled from the accidental fist fight he had had with James that may or may not have been over the last chocolate frog. Unfortunately, while they were fighting Remus had stolen it, so neither one of them had won the fight. Instead they had both jumped Remus, and now the three of them all looked as though they had slept three days on the train. Peter was walking with the rest of them, beaming and happy to have friends to walk with. They made their ways to the boat as directed, and all barely managed to fit in a small boat around the back of the ride was just a little bumpy due to Sirius rocking the boat, but the boat soon stilled as they got their first view of Hogwarts. The sky was navy and covered in stars, touched by the warm light coming from the windows of the massive castle.

A few minutes later Sirius found himself walking through the doors and into a dimly lit hallway. Standing and waiting for them was a stern looking witch, her hair pulled up into a tight bun.

"I am Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor House."

Sirius tuned out as she began to talk about the houses and their attributes, he already knew he was heading to Gryffindor even if he had to strangle the sorting hat to make it happen. His only worry was how his mother would react, but he was fairly sure she couldn't reach him here.

"Please follow me to be sorted.", said McGonagall, finishing up her speech.

The Great Hall was massive, the ceiling a dark blue to match the night sky. Sirius saw all of the students around the room, and glared at quite a few slytherins he had seen on his family tapestry. The Sorting Hat began to sing, but Sirius was too distracted by the upcoming sorting to pay attention. After what felt like an eternity, Professor McGonagall called his name. The hat seemed bored and Sirius could tell it was ready to sort him into slytherin just like the rest of his family. As the hat sat on his head the first thought it heard was

" _Don't you dare."_

" _Well now this is interesting. You are quite an odd Black."_

" _I'll take that as a compliment. Now I want Gryffindor."_

" _Yes, that does seem like the best fit, doesn't it."_ , the hat finished with that thought, and then bellowed, "GRYFFINDOR"

The entire hall went silent before the Hufflepuffs began to politely clap, and everyone else started to clap too. Sirius did not care for the silence, and whooped as he ran over to his house, and sat in an empty seat, spreading his legs over other seats in order to save his spot.

Meanwhile, Remus watched distractedly, barely noticing as some girl named Lily Evans joined Gryffindor as well. He was too focused on what would happen to him. On the train he had hoped for Ravenclaw, as that seemed the best fit, but he had already seen one of his friends be sorted into Gryffindor, and now he was torn. He had never had friends before, and he didn't want to lose that, but was he, Remus Lupin, really Gryffindor material?

"Remus Lupin"

Quietly he walked up to the hat, holding his breath as he sat down.

" _Well. Now this is an interesting case. A werewolf, Dumbledore must have meddled again. And with a good mind. Hmmm… It takes bravery to try and exist where everyone will judge you. Better be…_

GRYFFINDOR."

Remus moved to sit by Sirius in shock, now a hat knew his most important secret? He swore he saw the hat wink at him as the sorting continued. Peter was sorted into Gryffindor, although the hat did seem to stall for a minute, followed by James who went and sat at the table, just as he had predicted. Soon everyone was nearly sorted when McGonagall said, "Emma Vanity"

Sirius' head shot up. It was the girl from the train, but now he knew how he had recognized her. She was a pure blood in his mother's book, his family had discussed a marriage deal between her and Sirius, but had decided she was too French. Sirius wanted to smack himself, how could he have been so stupid as to not recognize her. She went up and after a moment the hat yelled "SLYTHERIN"

"Well there's a surprise.", snorted James, and Sirius slowly returned to talking with his friends, and soon they were all planning a prank on a rather snobby third year sitting down the table.

Meanwhile, McGonagall was discussing the sorting with Dumbledore.

"Well that was fairly normal, no long hat stalls."

"Yes, but Albus what about Mr. Black? I would have thought someone of his family would end up in Slytherin."

"Yes, well perhaps there will be a lot of surprises this year."

Sirius was too wrapped up in his conversation with James to notice the headmaster look over to him, blue eyes twinkling with curiosity. Yes, Sirius Black had caught Albus Dumbledore's attention.

 _And that's it for now! Please let me know what you think, it really helps me! Thank you all so much._


End file.
